The Girl Made Everything Change
by hiddenwriter125
Summary: Sasuke has a little sister. What will happen when when they all get involve in the torrent ? Gaara X oc


The Girl That Made Everything change

Ano is Sasuke's little sister. So when she graduated from the ninja academy she was sent to her nii-sans team. As Kakashi walked from the Uchiha complex with a 12 year old girl behind him, he wondered how much she was like her brother. ' She obviously she has amazing chakra control. The way she is masking it makes it hard to even see that it there'." Where are we going" she asked." We are going to meet your team" Kakashi answered . ' Obviously she has no idea that she will be on the same team as her brother.' They then arrived at the training grounds." There is your team" Kakashi said. When he turned around she was gone . " Sensi your late again!" " I'm sorry I had to get your new team member " With that Team 7 was quiet brimming with curiosity about their new team member.

Ano watched all this from the trees.

' This can't be my team , this is Nii-san's team'. Her thoughts were interrupted. " You can come out now... Ano." Sasuke chocked on the water he was drinking.' What the heck is Ano doing here. She is supposed to have a team with her age group not mine'

"Ano what are you doing here?" Ano was about to answer but Kakashi beat her to it. " She is your new team mate." " Hello Nii-san." she said meekly with her face growing red. " Hey Teme, I didn't now you had a sister"

" Neither did I "

"Well I do" Sasuke said.

"Well sense you all seem to know each other we can skip intros" Kakashi said. So with that the four started to spar. Naruto against Sasuke and Ano against Sakura .

kakashi watched Ano with interest, the girl had the exact same moves as sasuke as well as a few of her own.

'Sasuke must train with her a lot.'

Ano started her fight by doing every single one of Sakura's moves.

' How is she doing that , she hasn't hit me once but has dodged every one of my attacks.' Sakura thought

' How long will it take for this girl to run out of chakra, I mean god she's using super strength and it doesn't even faze her.'

Finally Ano felt Sakura's chakra aura weaken. She decided to use her flame ball justu. When she did it effectively ended their spar.

TIME SKIP

After a month of Ano being on the team they were summoned to the Hokage's office.

Sakura and Naruto were having a conversation concerning Ano.

"Teme seems to be very protective of her."

" I know she seems to be even shyer than Hinata"

"And she is always standing either right next to Teme or right behind him"

" Its like Sasuke is her body guard"

" And she hardly ever talks"

The two were going to say more, but they had reached their destination. Kakashi, Saskue and Ano were already waiting for them.

They were briefed on their mission, Naruto was ecstatic and loud .

"Alright a B-class mission!"

With that the ninjas left to pack for their mission.

THE NEXT DAY

Team 7 was waiting for their sensi to arrive with the client was a man named Tunaza, he had required protection for the trip to the Land of Waves and for the completion of a bridge. Finally their client and sensi finally arrived. "These are not ninja, they're twerps. You cant be serious that they are going to be guarding me!" exclaimed Tunaza. Kakashi was about to explain when Ano, outraged at the insult decided to speak up." STOP and just shut your mouth. You haven't even seen our skills , and yet you insult them. We for happen to be full fledged ninja and if you don't like that ,well too bad. And like it or not WE are the ones guarding you, so if you don't mind I for one would like to stop wasting time and get going!" Everyone was too shocked to move. Even Kakashi was shocked. " GO " she growled in a menacing voice.' I've never seen her have an out burst like that before' . The group spent no more time leaving. Sasuke spent a while thinking about his younger sister, he looked at Ano . Her face was tight with rage and determination to complete the mission that was set before them, as he looked at her eyes he saw that they were blood red , but there were no black prongs.' Maybe she just hasn't developed them yet' he thought. At that moment her blood red eyes began to fade back to the innocent onyx that they were supposed to be.

To Be Continued...

Next time

In Which Ano Gets a Bit Pissed Off and the Battle With Zaubza


End file.
